


Reestablishing

by sakuramiko16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Rekindled Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramiko16/pseuds/sakuramiko16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The design firm Yachi works for is geting a technology upgrade and the tech support person is none other than her old flame Tsukishima, who she has not seen in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by listening to Carly Rae Jepsen's Emotion B-side, especially the song 'cry'. I typed this feverously in one night.

The design firm Yachi worked for was finally gaining some recognition,and with that they needed a serious technology upgrade. The clients they were recruiting were becoming more complicated and the scale of projects increased. Hand drawn designs and collages were not going to cut it anymore, the firm and the designers needed to have a software to help them so that projects didn't need multiple designers working on them. Yachi helped her managers look for an appropriate software. They spent weeks looking at what different companies offered. Yachi and her other coworkers pushed to get a company that would provide in person tech support. They were relieved when management did go with a company that offered that service. 

The next few days were hectic as new tablets came in, already installed with the program. They were told not use the tablets before the support person came, but Yachi could not resist and turned one on after hours. As she fooled around with the program she was happily surprised that it was very user friendly. A bulk of her coworkers were nervous about the upgrade because they only had slight experience with using design technology, their firm was after all known for their hand drawn work.

A week after all the equipment arrived the software company's support person arrived. Yachi was working at her desk when she heard her coworkers whispering and shuffling about. She looked up and saw the other women pointing toward the front of the office. 

"He is so tall!" "He looks so cool~" "How handsome!" Where the compliments that Yachi overheard. Her breath caught in her chest when she saw who it was with her boss.

"Tsukishima-kun!" She spoke aloud and her voice stood out from the rest of the whispers. Her exclamation made the rest of her coworkers become silent and even drew looks from her boss and Tsukishima. Her face turned bright red and she lowered her head to go back to her work, but not before noticing a smirk on Tsukishima's face.

At lunch Tsukishima was formally introduced to the rest of the office. 

"I'm Tsukishima Kei. I will be helping with the installation and trouble shooting of our software." He paused for a moment and then added, robotically, "Please feel free to ask me whatever you need." Yachi bit the inside of her cheek not to smile or laugh. Their boss explained that Tsukishima would be going around installing the software and troubleshooting it, mostly before and after hours and then after installation he would be teaching everyone how to work with the program.

Yachi felt a little distracted when she finally got back to her desk. She hadn't seen Tsukishima in years. They had a short fling in high school, he broke it off, and made out a few times at college parties as freshmen, but nothing any deeper. She felt a little off thinking about their past at work, even though they had remained friendly, though distant, through the rest of their college years. She shook her head and patted her checks a few times before diving back into her work. 

A few hours later Yachi stretched her arms above her head and let out a sigh. The office had gotten quiet, all of her coworkers having left. She began to pack up her things. She saw Tsukishima sitting at a desk not too far away. 

"Hey!" She said with a smile and a raised palm as she approached. "Long time no see!"

Tsukishima looked up, the image on the monitor reflecting into his glasses, "Hey... You still are oblivious when you are absorbed in your work." He spoke in the same teasing tone she remembered.

Yachi laughed softly. "Yeah, I guess that is how I got this job." She tightened her grip on the straps of her bag and gulped. "Tsukishima-kun.... are you going to be working much longer? Would you like to come to dinner with me?" The questions spilled out of her mouth and only after she said them she expected be disappointed. "I mean you don't have to. You must be really busy." She quickly amended, "But it would be nice to catch up...."

Tsukishima stared at her blankly for a moment before turning his attention to a change on the monitor. There were a few clicks of the mouse and Yachi felt more nervous with each click. 

"Sure, why not. I'm almost done with this one." Tsukishima replied and Yachi beamed. 

"Great!! There is this really good onkonmiyaki place a few blocks from here!" She chattered a bit more about the food options nearby the office. 

Tsukishima and Yachi left the dark office and went out onto the well lit street. Yachi asked a little about where Tsukishima was staying. 'At a tiny one room company apartment.' They got to talking about their jobs over dinner and drinks. The conversation turned to their private lives as the night went on. Yachi, with rosy checks, admitted to being single, for quite a while. Tsukishima however, was less forthcoming. This was when Yachi asked for the bill.

Tsukishima offered to walk her home and Yachi agreed. Her face was still flushed from the alcohol. Her mind drifted back to their past romantic entanglements. She put her hand on her cheek and looked down.

"Are you alright?" Tsukishima looked down at her. "There is a garbage bin up ahead if you are feeling sick."

Yachi shook her head. "No it isn't that... god that would be embarrassing..." She looked up at him. "But I'm thinking about something even more embarrassing..." Her pace slowed as she neared the door of her apartment complex.

"Oh?" Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

Yachi took a deep breath. "I'm thinking about... if you're still as good of a kisser... if you want to come up and... unh.." She pushed her hair behind her ear and began to babble out of nervousness. 

Tsukishima was shocked by her admission and her offer. He moved closer and leaned down. He took her shoulders and kissed her. "I don't mind showing you how I improved." Yachi's face blossomed in a deeper red and she quickly took his hand and brought him inside.

They dumped their belongings near the door and ended up on the futon in the middle of Yachi's apartment. The kisses started out light and sloppy, but as they got more used to each other the kisses became more coordinated and deep. Yachi's cheek was being bumped by Tsukishima's glasses and she moved her hands up his arms and around his neck. She gently pushed his glasses up on top of his head. She briefly opened her eyes to see his reaction. He was looking at her intently. He nipped her bottom lip when he saw her eyes open. Yachi closed her eyes again and pressed her body closer. 'Does he always keep his eyes open?' She felt a pang of strangeness but then was lost into Tsukishima's kisses and caresses. 

Yachi woke up to her morning phone alarm, on the futon, still in her clothes. Her mouth a little dry, her lips a little swollen. When had she fallen asleep...? When did Tsukishima leave? She sat up and massaged her lips while recalling the previous night and how bold she had been. She reached onto the table to silence her alarm. She noticed a note beside her phone. 'If you want to have dinner again and test out my kissing ... or something more... text me.' His number and name were written below. Yachi sprung up and quickly entered his number into her phone. She just might take him up on that offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did write a second chapter! This is it though. Thank you for reading.

Yachi did text Tsukishima on her walk to work. She felt elated. She hummed as she entered the office. She set her things down and greeted her coworkers. She noticed Tsukishima working at an empty desk and waved at him. She just received a nod. Yachi didn't want to seem too eager, even though she was.

They didn't meet up that night... or the night after. They only exchanged a few texts. Yachi was thankfully able to become absorbed into one of her deadlines. 

Yachi carefully packed her designs into her portfolio. She had finished with a few days to spare. She would have time to review and tweak it later. She looked up to see Tsukishima in front of a glowing monitor. She gathered her things up and made her way over to him. 

"Hey..." She spoke softly and looked over his shoulder. Tsukishima glanced over at her. 

"I'll be done soon." He replied, with a implying tone. Yachi grinned in reply.

They chose another restaurant, there was less alcohol and Yachi timidly took Tsukishima's hand to lead him back to her place. They ended up on her futon again, Yachi ended up in Tsukishima's lap. Their clothes became a little more disheveled than before. Yachi didn't have the guts to open her eyes to see if Tsukishima was watching her. She leaned into his chest and her hands found the knot of his tie. She pulled away a little as she loosened his tie further.

"You can stay the night if you want...." Yachi proposed breathily. She watched Tsukishima's face and felt her body flush. His face was still and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. She watched him draw in a breath and she felt her heart stop.

"Let's move to your room." Tsukishima replied and kissed her neck. Yachi shivered before she stood up. She took both of his hands and pulled him up. She guided him to her room. Tsukishima set his glasses down on her side table before pulling Yachi into an embrace. 

Yachi woke up groggily the next morning. She mumbled and peaked open her eyes. She didn't see the sleeping face of Tsukishima that she had glimpsed last night. Her heart plummeted. She sat up and saw a note left on the pillow that he had used. 'I'll call you later' She sniffled and crumpled the note.

Yachi met up with a friend at a cafe that afternoon. She explained the past week which had her friend in shock and wide eyed. 

"Are you sure about this? Isn't he just here temporarily?" Yachi's friend asked and scooted closer for comfort.

"I suppose I jumped in too quickly..." Yachi sighed and put a hand on her forehead. Yachi's friend touched her shoulder. 

"There is nothing wrong with just enjoying this too." She said and squeezed Yachi's shoulder.

Yachi laughed and felt a little better. "Yeah! I don't have to regret this.... he is a really good kisser." Yachi still hoped that would be able to get closer even if it was for the short time Tsukishima was here.

\--

Their nightly meetings became a bit more routine, once or twice a week, not always ending up in Yachi's bed. Most of the time they ended up on her futon. Some nights they didn't even make out, they just found something to watch or talked while drinking tea.

One Friday night Yachi pulled her damp hair away from her neck while she watched Tsukishima retrieve his glasses from the night stand. She had not woken up to him being gone again, but that was because he left before they fell asleep.

"You could stay night... We don't have to work tomorrow." Yachi smiled a little hoping it would help to convince him to stay. She tried her best to get closer but she couldn't help but think he was keeping a wall up, a wall she had trouble getting through even with their shared history.

Tsukishima looked away from her for a moment and then spoke, "Right. Why not?" He took off his glasses again and rested into her bed. "Your bed is more comfortable than the one my company provided anyway."

Yachi felt her heart swell and laughed. She leaned over him and kissed him before settling down beside him and resting her head on his shoulder. She felt like she had gained some ground. She rested her hand on his chest and Tsukishima placed his hand over hers.

\--

Things were going well at work. all the computers had the program installed and properly running. The staff was just getting the basics down, but there were some of the women being deliberately dense to have Tsukishima teach them. He held small seminars during lunch hours, Yachi knew it was to keep one-on-one contact to a minimum. She sort of liked to see the grimace on his face when they walked back to her place. She liked even more that she could kiss it away.

\--

One night she was getting tea ready and she noticed Tsukishima going to her bathroom. She peaked around the corner to see that he had put small bag of toiletries on the counter. The kettle whistled and she jumped to finish making the tea.

\--

That next morning Yachi woke up to the smell of coffee. She pulled on a shirt and went out to kitchen. She was faced with Tsukishima making coffee and breakfast, still in his boxers. Yachi's face burned and she wanted to run over and hug him. 

"Tsukishima-kun, you didn't have to!" She moved closer to the table with a happy grin on her face.

"Well I already did." Tsukishima only glanced at her. "What is with that stupid look on your face?"

"I'm so happy~!" Yachi admitted. Tsukishima avoided looking at her face as he placed a plate of eggs on the table.

\--

Yachi leaned her head on Tsukishima's shoulder. "When do you think you will have to go back?" She had been hesitant to ask this question since the first night they spent together.

Tsukishima adjusted his glasses and closed his eyes. "Probably soon." Yachi recognized the tone of his voice and sat up. "I think we should stop seeing each other after this."

Yachi felt the tears well up. She had told herself that she wouldn't care, that this was just fling, that he didn't really care for her any more deeply. But then what about his little gestures... how she was able to weasel her way closer to him, get him to open up to her. She wanted to keep getting closer. She pulled away, wiped her eyes with her sleeve and took a shaky breath.

"Why? Don't you like being with me?" Yachi stood up and looked at him. "I want to keep seeing you... I really like you." Tsukishima turned his head to keep from looking at her. "I'm not going to let you do this again... I want an answer." Her voice waivered a little, but she glared at him.

Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want this to turn into a fight. He made a mistake letting this go on for so long. He made a stupid mistake and let his guard down too much.

Yachi put her hand on her hips. "No 'I don't want to talk about this' or 'This is how it has to be'!" She recalled those words he told her back in high school before they graduated. "Why... why can't we just try... try... We work really well together...." Yachi was losing her steam.

Tsukishima met her eyes as she began to lose steam. She had taken the words right out of his mouth, the same words he used every time. He sighed. Maybe it wasn't a mistake... he had done a bunch of stupid things, staying over, bringing personal items and making breakfast. He never made breakfast for anyone. He watched Yachi's shoulders droop and couldn't take it.

"Alright. We can try... you have a point... I do like spending time with you." Tsukishima confessed softly and his ears burned with his blush.  
Yachi covered her mouth to choke back a sob. She rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck. She buried her nose into his hair while Tsukishima rested his head on her chest.

\--

A month later Yachi shyly entered Tsukishima's apartment. She came to stay while she was meeting with a client. Things between them were going well, they spent most weekends together and routinely exchanged calls and texts.

She was a little surprised to see how thrown together the layout was. She felt a little like it was a maze.

"What is it? Don't tell me you are shy about being in a man's apartment." Tsukishima teased with a smirk.

"No! But I could redesign this place for you... It would flow a lot better!" Yachi's eyes shown a little. Tsukishima just laughed and grabbed her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may write a chapter two... lets see how it goes.


End file.
